1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sun visor is known which has a sun visor body which serves as a cushioning body. The body is embedded on a foil cover, and is stiffened by a reinforcement insert incorporated in the body. The sun visor body has a support pin or shaft disposed at one end of one of its longitudinal edges. One end of the support pin is incorporated in the body while its other end is received in a swivel bearing. The body also has a support pin at the other end region of the same longitudinal edge which extends across a recess in said longitudinal edge to which it is approximately parallel, said pin being adapted to be detachably engaged in the support receiver of an outer support.
German Utility Model No. GM 81 25 330 discusses the manufacturing problem involved in attaching the support pin into the sun visor cushioning body in such a manner that the pin does not prevent the covering of the body by the foil cover. As discussed there, the cushioning body is to be covered by covering both of its sides with separate foils. The two foils are then to be welded together in a single operation along and following the contour of the edge of the sun visor body.
German Utility Model No. GM 81 25 330 also indicates that this manufacturing problem is solved in two different ways in the prior art. German Patent DE OS No. 1 259,725 discloses a solution in which the support pin is incuded within the foil covering so that the support pin is covered by the foil. When the sun visor is in its engaged position, however, the foil covering fits between the outer support and the support pin. As a result, the swinging of the sun visor may possibly distort the covering and the covering may be damaged; for example, the covering may be torn by the bursting of a weld seam.
German Utility Model No. GM 19 41 202 discloses a second solution in which the support pin is fastened in a supporting cushioning body only after the foil covering is completely on the body. The support pin is then inserted through edge openings in the foil into the cushioning body. The support pin is inserted into a holding member which is incorporated into the body, the shape of which does not interfere with the foil covering. The holding member attaches the pin to the body.
German Utility Model No. GM 81 25 330, which also relates to this second solution of the manufacturing problem, discloses a sun visor in which the support pin is straight from end to end. Its ends extend through openings in the covering into insertion holes in the respective arms of an approximately U-shaped holding yoke fastened into the sun visor cushioning body within the covering. The support pin is secured by one insertion hole against turning and by the other insertion hole against axial displacement with respect to the holding yoke. In this known sun visor, the support pin must first be inserted into the insertion hole which permits axial displacement. Only then may the support pin be axially secured by pushing the support pin back into the other insertion hole, possibly utilizing a snap effect. This method of manufacture requires the manufacture, storage and assembly of additional parts. It also requires a considerable amount of manual dexterity. It also consumes an extrememly large amount of time and labor, especially because the cushioning body must be deformed in order to insert the support pin into the first insertion hole which permits axial displacement.